


That One Time We Raided Area 51

by magicinourfingertips



Series: That One Time We... [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Area 51 Raid, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was late in writing this my apologies, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicinourfingertips/pseuds/magicinourfingertips
Summary: Exactly what the title says: We raided Area 51.





	That One Time We Raided Area 51

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames are created with the thought of first appearance, birth dates and young justice designation numbers. Enjoy the easter eggs!
> 
> Dick - b01wonder  
Jason - jayybird  
Tim - decaf_anxiety  
Damian - trueheir  
Steph - waffles1992  
Cass - quietones  
Bruce - bwayne

**B01wonder has created Bat Chat.**

**B01wonder has invited jayybird, trueheir, decaf_anxiety, waffles1992 and quietones to Bat Chat.**

waffles1992: this is an emerg

waffles1992: I repeat, an emergency

decaf_anxiety: what do you mean an emergency? I still need to finish the things Bruce gave me last night

trueheir: Don’t you have something better to do, Fatgirl?

B01wonder: hey

B01wonder: no name calling

jayybird: let him name call if he wants to u moron

B01wonder: i just said no nAmE CaLLinG

jayybird: nobody cares, grayson

trueheir: Shut up, that is my nickname for Grayson.

waffles1992: ANYWAYS

waffles1992: how are we raiding 

waffles1992: area 51

decaf_anxiety: really

decaf_anxiety: you called me out of my wrok to say this

B01wonder: wrok

jayybird: wrok

waffles1992: wrok

decaf_anxiety: aw come on

quietones: wrok

decaf_anxiety: not yOU TOO

jayybird: calm down replacement, at least you’ll get exercise out of this\

B01wonder: NO NAME CALLING!!!!

trueheir: Shut up, Grayson.

waffles1992: so how are we raiding

decaf_anxiety: i-

quietones: naruto running is the way they’re doing it

waffles1992: who’s they

quietones: the internet

jayybird: you still havent explained why we’re doing a meme by the internet

decaf_anxiety: yall need help

**decaf_anxiety has invited bwayne to Bat Chat.**

B01wonder: YOU DID WHAT??

trueheir: Father, these imbeciles are thinking of raiding the so-called ‘Area 51’.

jayybird: don’t look at me, it wasn’t my idea

**jayybird has logged off.**

B01wonder: steph started it!!

waffles1992: stop calling me out dick!!1!11!

quietones: Am I excused?

bwayne: ..

**trueheir has logged off.**

bwayne: Go ahead.

**B01wonder has logged off.**

**quietones has logged off.**

waffles1992: YESSS

**waffles1992 has logged off.**

decaf_anxiety: so does that mean I’m bringing the energy drinks??

decaf_anxiety: hello??


End file.
